Nalu4ever
by Yuuto Issei Dragneel
Summary: Saya bingung, baca aja deh ! :D


Fairy Tail By Hiro Mashima

Pairing : Natsu D. And Lucy H.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : fic aball and OOC

ini fic pertamaku di fandom Fairy Tail ,,,

jadi mohon maaf kalau cerita pertama saya ini jelek ...

''Don't Like Don't Read''

~ NaLu4Ever ~

Pagi yang cerah hari ini tepatnya di rumah seorang wanita berambut blonde itu.

''Lucy ... Bangun! Nanti kamu terlambat sekolah'' teriak kakak lucy yang bernama loke.

''Ah iya, aku sudah bangun'' jawab wanita itu.

ia pun segera bergegas untuk mandi, setelah selesai ia segera memakai pakaian sekolahnya, tidak lupa ia menguncir (bener engga nih bahasanya) rambut di sebelah kirinya dan memasukan buku-bukunya.

''Kakak aku sudah siap, ayo berangkat!'' teriak lucy yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu kakaknya yang sedang sarapan.

''Lucy kamu engga sarapan dulu?'' tanya loke.

''Ah tidak!, aku sarapan disekolah saja, lagian ini udah telat!'' jawab lucy.

''Ok! Baiklah kita berangkat''. Jawab loke.

Ah iya, perkenalkan namaku Lucy, Lucy Hearfillia aku sekolah di FTHS (Fairy Tail High School).

Dan aku mempunyai kakak yang bernama Loke.

Akhirnya aku pun sampai di sekolah.

''Yo Luce'' teriak salah seorang teman lucy berambut salmon yang bernama Natsu.

''Hai Natsu, ayo masuk ke kelas!''. Ajak lucy.

''Ok, ayo cepat Erza Dan yang lainnya menunggu'' Natsu pun menggenggam tangan lucy agar jalannya lebih cepat.

Tanpa sadar wajah lucy merona merah karna di tangannya digenggam oleh Natsu. ya wajar saja karena dari kecil sampai sekarang lucy menyukai Natsu hanya saja Lucy masih malu untuk mengungkapkannya.

''Yo Flame Head, Yo Lucy'' sapa seorang pria yang bernama Gray.

''Yo Ice Brain!'' balas Natsu pada Gray.

''Hai Gray, Hai Erza'' sapa Lucy sambil tersenyum.

''Hai Lucy'' jawab erza.

Teng...Teng...Teng...

Bel berburnyi menandakan pelajaran dimulai.

Dikelas.

''Murid-Murid tolong kumpulkan PR yang saya berikan kemarin'' teriak Happy-Sensei.

''Gawaat! Aku lupa mengerjakannya, habis dah riwayatku!'' teriak Natsu & Gray bersamaan.

''hmm, kalian ngapain aja sih dirumah?, masa PR gampang gini belum dikerjain!'' Tanya Lucy.

''Aku sibuk Jualan Es Serut'' jawab Gray. (Maaf Buat Penggemar Gray)

''Aku Sibuk Jualan Obor'' jawab Natsu.

''Alaaah alasan'' jawab Lucy.

''Sudah biarkan saja mereka!'' tegas Erza.

''Gray!, Natsu!, kenapa kalian tidak mengerjakan PR!, Sana Keluar Bersihkan WC!'' Bentak Happy-Sensei.

Semua orang di kelas pun tertawa melihat Natsu&Gray yang dimarahi Happy-Sensei.

''Huh! Itu guru kenapa sih setiap engga ngerjain PR, WC lagi, WC lagi ..'' teriak Natsu.

''Kamu sih engga ngerjain PR segala!'' jawab Gray.

''Hei Ice Brain kamu sendiri tidak ngerjain PR! Dan pakai bajumu dasar Pervert!'' bentak Natsu.

''Hah, sejak kapan'' teriak frustasi Gray sambil mencari bajunya .

''hmmm, mau sampai kapan siih suruh bersihin WC, padahal kan udah bersih!''

Bel Istirahat pun berbunyi.

''Hai Natsu, bagaimana sudah selesai belum membersihkan WCnya ?'' tanya lucy beserta anggukan dari erza.

''hmmm, sudahlah'' jawab Natsu dengan wajah kecapaian.

''Oh iya, dimana Gray apa dia bersamamu'' tanya erza.

''Ah, *celingak-celinguk. Dimana dia, berarti aku tadi membersihkan WC ini sendirian! Sialan kau Gray '' jawab Natsu.

''Sudahlah Natsu, ayo kita ke kantin!'' ajak lucy.

''Baiklah, ayo!'' jawab Natsu, lagi lagi Natsu menggenggam tangan lucy, dan Lucy pun Blush dibuatnya.

''Hey luce, kau kenapa? Ko wajah mu memerah?'' tanya Natsu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah lucy. Dan kini wajah lucy lebih merah dari kepiting rebus. (Author : XD)

''A-Aku ti-tidak kenapa-kenap k-ko'' jawab lucy gelagapan.

''Hai Lu-Chan'' sapa Levy.

''Hai Levy-chan'' balas Lucy.

''Kekantin Bareng yu'' ajak Levy.

''Ehm, Baiklah .. Ayo Natsu'' jawab lucy ke Levy beserta anggukan Natsu.

Mereka pun makan bersama-sama dikantin.

Bel menandakan masuk kelas. Mereka saling masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

Pelajaran kali ini di belajar dengan Charle-Sensei.

Tidak terasa bel pulang pun berbunyi.

''hey luce, pulang bareng yu?'' ajak Natsu.

''A-Ano baiklah, tapi bagaimana dengan Erza?'' tanya lucy ke erza.

''Tidak apa-apa aku pulang bareng sama Jellal'' jawab erza.

''ehm baiklah, dah erza'' lucy melambaikan tangannya ke erza.

''Ayo luce!'' Natsu pun menarik tangan Lucy, entah lucy mau dibawa kemana, dan sampailah di sebuah taman yang indah&sejuk.

''Natsu kenapa kamu membawaku ketempat ini?'' tanya lucy.

''Aku hanya ingin membawa mu ketempat paling spesial, apa kamu suka luce?'' Natsu.

''Tempat ini indah Natsu?'' terkagum lucy.

''ehm, lucy aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu''. Tanya Natsu dengan wajah merona.

''K-Kamu M-Mau Me-mengatakan apa Natsu''. Tanya lucy dengan wajah sama seperti Natsu.

Selesai~

gimana niih, bagus engga ..

Kalau jelek sih pasti ..

Yah sekian dari saya ..

Minta Review nya yaa ..

_R_

**_e_**

**_v_ **

**_i_**

**_e_**

_**w**_


End file.
